


Black

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bleak, Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100, hatred of ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Gloomy, pessimistic, dismal.





	Black

The brightness of Hawaii had never sat well with Danny.

He was used to lovely, gloomy, and dark New Jersey. At least, his memories of the place were a lot darker. He can only blame his black mood on the all too sunny weather of this cursed place.

But this place, while absolutely terrible in almost every way, had one thing, one thing that made it worth it. His sweet Grace was here, he’d travel the world over if he could be with his sweet Gracie.

Her mother may try to separate them, but he would never leave his Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pumping these out! It's a good way to warm up to "real" writing.


End file.
